"Chickens...are not Nice"
The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo is shown. The words "16 castaways" appear on screen followed by "Kawa Kawa Tribe". It then shows Ashley walking through the woods, followed by her picture. Arianna was seen trying to start a fire, followed by a picture of her. Jen was shown paddeling a raft for a challenge, afterwards her picture. Jocelyn was carving a stick with a knife, her picture was shown after. Alex was seen next diving into the lake. Followed by his picture. Nick was seen carrying a pile of leaves before his picture was shown. Andrew was seen next, attempting to build a shelter. Afterwards was his picture. Jacob was shown next piling up firewood before his picture was shown. The words "39 days" were shown followed by "Greincho Tribe". Kylie was seen carrying water to her tribe, afterwards her picture was shown. Sarah was cooking with the frying pan and her picture was shown afterwards. Margeret was shown digging in the sand followed by her picture. Valerie was seen putting a tourch together just before her picture was shown. Cole was shown banging two rocks together, and his picture was shown. Robert was building a conoe, next his picture was shown. James was cutting a branch off tree before his picture was seen. Brandon was shown last as he was eating rice. His picture was shown. The words "1 Survivor" were shown and the music stopped as the logo was shown one more time. Griencho: Day 13 It was now morning at Griencho and everyone was awake eating breakfast. Brandon: So last night I voted out Margeret with the girls. Well... Valerie was having a temper tantrum screaming "MY FOOD IS COLD! WHO COOKED THIS! THEY WILL PAY!" Brandon: Yeah, I made the wrong choice there. Brandon was now walking down to the beach. When he got there, he found a clearly upset Cole. Brandon: "Hey Cole, I just wanna say sorry and..." Cole punches Brandon in the face and walks away. Brandon: "OWW!!!" In the tent, Sarah walked in to find Valerie....dancing.....like beyonce.....with her shirt off. Sarah: "Uh...Val. What are you doing?" Valerie: "My thaang." James walked in just as Valerie began slapping her butt. James: "MY EYES!!!!" Sarah: Val is just....Val, there's really no other way to put it. And she dosen't make it easy to live with. James: I can never unsee what I just saw. Kawa Kawa: Day 13 Andrew was walking back from using the bathroom and he passed Alex by the fire pit. Andrew: "Hey Alex, what are you doing?" Alex: "Trying to make a fire." Andrew: "Uhh, do you even know how to make a fire?" Alex: "No, but since I usually light stuff on fire by accident how hard could it be to do it on porpoise." Andrew: "Oh well...did you just say on porpoise." Alex: "I like porpoises." Andrew: "...I'm gunna walk away now." As he begins to leave, he turns around to ask Alex something. Andrew: "Oh before I forget, I-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai!" Andrew looks to see that everything around Alex was now lit on fire except for the fire pit itself. Alex: "It's not working!" Andrew: "But the...how the...and the...ah forget it!" Andrew walks away leaving Alex by himself. Alex farted which cause the firepit to light. Alex: "Yay!" The camera switches to Arianna & Jen on a boat fishing. Jen: You know, we've had fishing gear for almost a week now, yet we haven't even tried catching something. So far we've been surviving on rice and rats. Oh, and Alex's dandriff....yeah, we were pretty desperate. Arianna: "COME ON YOU STUPID FISH! GET ON THE LINE! WE'RE TRYING TO EAT HERE! Jen: "You do know yelling at them will only scare them away, right?" Arianna: "I know, this is just theroputic to me." Jen: "Hey, can I ask you something?" Arianna: "Shoot." Jen: "Well, I'm not sure if this whole alliance thing isn't sutch a good idea..." Arianna: "TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen: "Um...nevermind." Arianna: "Yeah you better forget what I just said...wait, what?" The girls retern to find Alex waving a note around the tribe. Alex: "WE GOT TREE MAIL!!!!!" Andrew: "Well...read it." Alex: "Oh...right. It says, I like eggs." Arianna: "Seriously Alex, what dose it really say." Alex shows her the note that read "I like eggs." Arianna: "Huh...would you look at that." Reward Challenge: Day 13 The camera zooms to Matt standing in front of a lake. Next to him was a cage covered by a cloth. The Kawa Kawa tribe walked in with Griencho tribe a little behind them. Matt: "Kawa Kawa tribe, take a look and the new Griencho with Margeret voted out last night." Everyone was surprised, they all expected Valerie to be gone. Matt: "So, before we get to today's reward challenge, let's take a look at what you're playing for." He uncovered the cage to reveal it was filled with 4 chickens. Matt: "The winning tribe will get 3 hens and a rooster which you can use for eggs...or meat. Depending on your decision is. But in order to win chicken, you must play chicken." Alex walks over to the chicken, picks it up, and plays it like a trumpet. Matt: "Uh, not like that Alex. Anyway, you will each pair up within your tribe. One will be ontop of the other's shoulder. You will then enter the water and fight it out, trying to knock your oponents off. The last pair standing wins it for their tribe. Everyone, pair up." Arianna & Andrew, Jacob & Jen, and Nick & Alex pair up for Kawa Kawa while Sarah & Valerie, Robert & James, and Cole & Brandon pair up (mutch to Cole's disliking.) Matt: "Everyone in position...Survivors ready..GO!!!!" The camera zooms into Andrew ontop of Arianna. Allthough Arianna seemed rather annoyed. Arianna: "Andrew, care to tell me why YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP!!!" Andrew: "Because I'm lazy. Now take us to the other tribe." Arianna sighs and takes a step, only to trip on a rock and fall in the water. Matt: "And in a matter of 30 seconds, Andrew and Arianna are out!" Arianna: "DAMN IT ANDREW!!!!" The camera pans over to the other side of the lake with Brandon on top of Cole. Brandon: Hey Cole, you're holding on kinda tight." He didn't get a response. Brandon: "Cole?" Cole only answered with an angry expression. Brandon: "Um, you know that what I did last night..." Cole: "Hey sharks! Fresh Brandon!" Cole throughs Brandon in the water and walks back to shore. Brandon reterns to the surface soaked. Brandon: "So no hard feelings?" Matt: "And Cole & Brandon ar out." We now see Sarah on Val and Jen on Jacob fighting in the center of the lake. As Sarah and Jen were fighting, Jacob was trying to keep Jen on his shoulders. Jacob: "You know, I've never had a cat fight on my shoulders." Jacob waited for a response, only to realise Valerie was the one he was talking to. Jacob: "This would be a hell of a lot funnier if you were a guys." Valerie: "What did you just call me!" Valerie went to attack Jacob, only to have Sarah fall off and knock her over. Matt: "Sarah & Val are out, Griencho only has one pair standing to Kawa Kawa's 2." Val: Um...I kinda forgot she was up there. Sarah: Seriously Val! Seriously! Jacob: How did she make it past two tribal councils? Alex: I LIKE PORPOISES We now see Alex and Nick, for some reason they were still on land. Alex: "Where's the chicken. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Matt: "Um guys, you know you're supposed to be in the water right?" Nick: "...no." Matt: "....Nick & Alex are out. That leaves Jen & Jacob for Kawa Kawa and James & Robert for Griencho!" Jen: "Of cource we're the last ones left on our tribe." Jacob: "Well, we are the only sane ones." Jen: "Coming from the guy obsessed with brownies." Jacob: "Don't make me drop you." The camera pans to Rober walking across the lake with James on his shoulders. James: "How mutch further!?! I'm tired!" Robert: "I'm the one carrying you! All you have to do is sit there!" What they didn't know is Jen and Jacob were walking next to them. Jen: "Hi." James looked up. Being Jen was older then him, she was about twice his height. James: "Wow...you're big." Jen: "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?!" James: "No, what I meant was..." Before he could finish, Jen punched him in the face cause James to go flying back to the start. Matt: "And Kawa Kawa wins reward!!!" Unawear of what happened, Robert was still walking. Robert: "All right, we're here...James?" Robert looks to see James knocked out at the bank. Robert: What just happened? Matt: "Kawa Kawa, you're going on a winning streak. Congradulations, you may take the chickens with you. But mind you, you'll need to build your own pen to hold them. As for Griencho, I've got nothing for you. You may all head back. Kawa Kawa: Day 14 It was the next morning and Jen was tending to the fire. Andrew woke up and walked over to her. Andrew: "Hey Jen." Jen: "Hey Andrew. Whatsup." Andrew: "I'm hungry." Jen: "Well I need to restart the fire. Seeing as we don't have flint because Alex ate it all, I'm stuck doing it the old fashion way." Andrew: "Oh well that makes...Alex ate the flint?" Jen: "Forget it. Hey, are you qeustioning Arianna at all?" Andrew: "Wattya meen?" Jen: "Like if it's really a good idea to be in an alliance with her." Andrew: "I've felt that way since day 1 but I did not say anything in hopes of keeping my chance of having children." Jen: "...uhh...I don't know how to respond to that." Andrew: "Hey where's browny dude?" Jen: "Who?" Andrew: "You know, that one who was upsessed with Jocelyn's brownies." Jen: "You meen Jacob?" Andrew: "I guess, he wasn't sleeping in the tent." Jen: "I sent him to make a chicken coop with some sap he found. Right now we have them in that wooden crate." Andrew looks over to what Jen was pointing at. Andrew: "Those are the chickens, I thaught that was a weird looking bush I pissed on last night." Before Jen can respond, Jacob calls from the woods. Jacob: "I'm back." Jen: "Great, how'd the chicken coop go?" Jacob comes out of the woods and there was a chicken stuck to his head. Jacob: "I don't want to talk about it." Jen: "Here, let me help." Jen tried to pull the chicken off, and when she did it began going crazy. It ran around the camp destroying everything. Jen was chasing it while Andrew grabbed a log and swung at it. By the time Jen caught it, Andrew was about to beat it up when the rest of the tribe woke up. They saw what looked like Andrew destroying everything. Andrew: "Uh...this isn't what it looks like." Arianna: "Yes it is!" Arianna walks up to him and slapped him across the face. The rest of the tribe formed a line to slap him aswell. Andrew: "ISN'T THERE A BETTER SOLUTION!!!" Arianna: "Are you kidding, this is the best idea we've had in 14 days out here." Alex was next and wound up a punch but, being shorter then him, accidently punched him in the place where it shouldn't be punched. Andrew: "OW THAT'S SMARTS!!!!" Alex: "Would you like to pet not a potato to make you feel better?" Andrew takes the rock and throws it. Alex chases after it and picks it up. Alex: "It's ok not a potato, the mean man is gone." The next morning, Andrewwoke up and not a potato was sitting right next to him. This surprised him and he shrieked...like a girl. Alex: REVENGE OF THE POTATOS!!!! Griencho: Day 15 The tribe woke up when they heard Andrew's scream. Valerie: "Who just screamed like a dumb blonde?" Sarah: "Oh no you didnt." Sarah was about to fight her when Brandon walked in the middle. Brandon: "Woah guys, we don't need to fight. We have immunity today and we need to..." Before he finished, both girls attacked eachother with Brandon in the middle. He took out his flame thrower only to have it not work. Brandon: "Oh sure, NOW it runs out of juice." Immunity Challenge: Day 15 The two tribes walk in and see Matt standing in front of a maze. Matt: "Welcome to your immunity challenge. Before we get to that, Kawa Kawa I'll take the idol." Alex walks over, then spits the idol out of his mouth. Matt: "Um...yeah...any way. For this challenge, you will all enter the maze. Inside, there's a series of rooms. Each room has a different way to get to the next. The first team to get through all rooms and cross the finish will win immunity. Survivor's ready...GO!!!!" The tribes race into their respective rooms. In the Griencho maze, Cole was leading with a flashlight trying to find the first door. Valerie: "THE WALLS! THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" Cole: "What are you talking about?" Sarah: "Yeah, she's kinda claustriphobic." Valerie: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" Val takes the falshlight from Cole and slams it over Brandon's head, causing it to break. Cole: "My flashlight!" Brandon: "My head!" Cole: "Who cares about that, we need that flashlight!" The camera switches to the Kawa Kawa tribe who made it to the door, but they were still having trouble. Arianna: "HOW THE HECK DO WE OPEN THIS!" Alex: "I know, let's ask not a potato for advise." Alex puts not a potato in front of the door and it dosen't do anything. Alex: Not a potato's expert advise sucks. Jacob was standing in front of the door with the chicken next to him. Jacob: "So, what do we do?" Chicken: "BAKAWK!!!" Jacob: "Good point." Jacob goes up to the door and takes out the pieces. He re-orders them to show a picture. The door unlocks and they move to the next room. They see a scale and pully system. Jen: "What's this?" Jacob: "I think we need to balance the scale." Arianna: "How the f**k do we do that?" Alex walks up and sits on the scale, only to have nothing happen. Jen: "Well that didn't help at all." Alex farts, causing the scale to balance. Arianna: "What the...HOW DOSE THAT WORK?" Andrew: "Who cares, just go!" Jen: "Yes, I think we're in the lead and..." Before Jen finished, they entered the final room where they had to climb a rock wall to the finish. The Griencho Tribe was allready 2/3rds up the wall and close to the finish. Arianna: "Great, now how can we win." Alex: "Hmm...I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!!" Arianna: "WE'RE NOT TALKING TO YOUR STUPID ROCK ALEX!!!!" Alex then was somehow able to stretch his arms around his entire tribe. Andrew: "This is no time for a hug Alex!" Jen: "Be happy, you're not stuck under the arm pit." Alex starts farting, causing them to fly up to the finish line. Cole: "What the heck!" Matt: "AND KAWA KAWA WINS IMMUNITY....I guess. Griencho, tonight one more of you will be going home at Tribal Council. I'll give you the rest of the day to figure it out." The tribes dismissed, Griencho confused and discouraged at what happened. Kawa Kawa: Day 15 The scene changes to later in the day and Jacob was walking to the ocean. He saw Arianna in the water scrubbing herself. Jacob: "Arianna, what are you doing?" Arianna: "Trying to get the Alex off of me." Jacob: "Ok, well you know you're using my chicken as a brush right?" Arianna: "What." Arianna looks at what she thaught was her brush, only to realise it really was a chicken. Arianna: "AAAHHHH!" Chicken: "BAKAWK!!" The chicken began attacking Arianna as Andrew walked in. Andrew: "I told you that thing was evil!" Back at camp, Alex was sitting by the fire. For some reason he had a laptop. Jen walked in and noticed him. Alex: "L to the I to the N to the K. Wears tights every day don't give a damn what you say!" Jen: "Ummm...Alex. Where did you get that laptop from?" Alex: "Internet." Jen: "But wouldn't you need a computer to go on the internat to buy a computer?" Alex: "Not a potato, take care of her." Jen: "Really, what's a rock gunna do to...." The rock hits Jen in the head, knocking her to the gorund. Jen: "Um...OW!!!!" Alex: GO NOT A POTATO! (Not a potato somehow hits Alex in the head) Griencho: Day 15 Valerie was sleeping in the tent next to the tribe's bags. Sarah walked in and reached into a bag. Val heard her and grabbed her arm. Valerie: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ROBBING ME!!!" Sarah: "Uh, Val. It's me and I'm taking the hairbrush out of MY bag." Valerie: "Oh." Sarah: Y'know, alligning with her is not my best idea. I allready had to save her butt once, now I have to a second time...and trust me. That's a lot to save. Cole was sitting practicing his guitar and Brandon walked up to him. Brandon: "Hey can I..." Cole: "You know I'm voting you off tonight and there's nothing you can do about it." Knowing he can't change his mind, Brandon walked away. Brandon: I was just going to say 'Pass me my cantine.' Sarah and Valerie were sitting by the fire. Sarah: "Ok, we need to talk. And no it's not boy problems." Valerie: "...is it girl problems?" Sarah: "What? No! We need a way to save you again." Valerie: "That's easy, don't vote me off." Sarah: "...any way. Cole is solid on getting Brandon out so wee need either James, Robert, or Brandon." The two girls walk up to James eating rice. Valerie: "Um..Hi James." James: "What do you want?" Sarah: "In breif, I'm trying to save this girl's ass. You in or what?" James: "Seriously, the one who started a riot because her food was cold. Gtfo!" Sarah: ....I think that went well... They go up to Robert. Sarah: "Hey Rob..." Robert: "No I will not save Valerie tonight." Valerie: Atleast he didn't curse. As they walk off, Robert flips them off. The girls go to the port-o-potty that came with their showers. Inside, Brandon was using the bathroom. Sarah: "Brandon, you're our only hope. You better vote Cole off. He's gunning to get you out." Brandon: "Um, how did you get in here?" Valerie: "I wanna million bucks so you better save me!" Brandon: "I'm kinda shitting right now." Sarah: "VOTE COLE OFF!" Brandon: "OK, JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" Brandon: Jeez! Tribal Council: Night 15 The Griencho tribe walks in with Robert, James, and Cole sitting in back and Sarah, Brandon, and Val sitting in front. Matt: "Welcome to another tribal council. You guys should be used to this by now seeing as this is your second time in a row. Soe let's start this off with Cole. After loosing Margeret last time what's going on in your head." Cole: "Killbrandonkillbrandonkillbrandonkillbrandonkillbrandonkillbrandonkillbrandon." Brandon: "Hurtful!" Matt: "Val, you were a target last time. Do you think you still are?" Valerie: "I'm a goofy goober yah! Your a goofy goober yah! Every stares at her like she's insane. Sarah: "What she meens is tonight the votes are split with Brandon being neutral." Matt: "So Brandon, you're the swing vote?" Brandon: "I wish I knew that." Brandon: "I wish I knew that!" Matt: "Ok, well it's time the vote. Cole, you're up first." Cole walks into the voting booth and wrights a name down. He holds his vote to the camera saying "CICKEN F***ER BRANDON!" Cole: "I feel sorry for the chicken." Sarah is the next vote followed by Valerie who wrights "COLE" Valerie: "I know Brandon will vote you off. So sad, good bye." Robert is seen next and shows his vote for "VAL" Robert: "You're weak, you're annoying, and you have stayed far past your welcome." James is seen voting followed by Brandon who we don't see his vote. Brandon: "F*CK THE UNIVERSE FOR ALLWAYS MAKING ME THE SWING VOTE!!!" Brandon reterns to his seat. Matt: "I'll go tally the votes." Matt retreives the urn and sits back down. Matt: "As you know, once the votes are read the decision is final. The person with the must votes must leave the tribal council area immediatly. I'll read the votes." Matt pulls out the first vote and looks at it, quite surprised by the way. He turns it around. Matt: "Not sure if I should read this whole vote but it's one for Brandon." Brandon (sarcasticly): "Gee, I wonder who that's from." Valerie: "Sorry." Brandon: "What?" Matt: "Next vote, Cole." Valerie: "No wait, that ones mine." Matt: "Cole." Valerie: "And there's Sarah." Sarah: "VAL! THESE VOTES ARE SECRET FOR A REASON!" Matt: "Next vote is for Valerie. Another vote for Val. Thats 2 votes for Cole and Val and 1 for Brandon." Valerie: "Well there's James a Robert's." Matt: "The final vote, and the 5th person voted out of Survivor: Lost Forest." Valerie: "And Brandon's vote is for..." Matt: "Valerie. You must bring me your tourch." Valerie: "WHAT!!!!" Brandon pulls Sarah in front of him. Brandon: "DON'T KILL ME!" Valerie angrily brings her tourch up. Matt: "Valerie, your tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." Matt snuffs her tourch and she's walks out. Matt: "Well, you guys still seem split. Next time you're here you might wanna work out some dilemas." Sarah: "What makes you so sure we'll..." Matt: "Just go back to camp." Valerie's last words: "YOU GUYS ARE **** ***** ***** AND YOUR MOTHER ******* ****** ***** A BUCKET OF FRIED CHICKEN!!!!! Except for you Sarah. I'm totally voting for you to win....WHAT DO YOU MEEN I'M NOT ON THE JURY!!!!" Votes: Valerie (3): Robert, James, Brandon Cole (2): Sarah, Valerie Brandon (1): Cole